


Finally

by mysticsthinking



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticsthinking/pseuds/mysticsthinking
Summary: Archie Andrews gets the girl





	Finally

Beautiful. That was the first thing that came to his mind when he thought of her. Love at first sight may sound cliche, but that’s exactly what happened for Archie Andrews. Remember what it’s like? The first time you see them? You feel like your heart skipped a beat and your hands start shaking because you can’t believe that you are anywhere near this gorgeous creature. Archie knows what that’s like and the first time he felt it was in the 3rd grade, Mr Flynn’s class, the day he met Y/N Y/L/N.

_“Class,” Mr Flynn called, getting the attention of everyone in the classroom. “We have someone new joining us today. Please welcome Y/N Y/L/N.”_

_Archie Andrews swore at that very moment, an angel walked into the classroom. Her (H/C) hair glowed in the light of the small classroom and Archie swore that was the moment he fell in love for the first time._

_Mr Flynn began a small speech before letting you introduce yourself but all sounds faded to white noise for Archie. All he could focus on was you._

_He was finally brought back to earth when you sat next to you, and smiled brightly as you introduced yourself. “I’m Y/N, but you already knew that.” You said, blushing._

_“A-Archie,” He stuttered. “My name, that not just how I greet people.”  
_

_You giggled. “Hi, Archie.” And that was the beginning of the best thing that ever happened to Archie Andrews._

“Archie!” He was brought out of his memory, to see your smiling, but slightly pissed off face. 

Your smile was contagious so Archie couldn’t help himself smiling back. “Hey, Y/N/N.” He said. 

“It’s time for lunch,” You stated, still smiling, it was like you couldn’t help yourself around him. “You coming?” You asked.

He nodded. “Yeah, sure,” He said, when he saw Jughead talking to Betty down the hallway. “You know what? I need to talk to Jug, why don’t you go find Ronnie and Kevin and I’ll catch up?” He suggested.

“Sure.” You replied. With that, you strolled down the hall towards the lunch area. 

Once Archie was sure you’d turned the corner, he practically ran towards Jughead and Betty, who were still talking by Betty’s locker. “Guys,” he started. “I need your help.”

Jughead and Betty shared a glance, this had to have something to do with you. Archie was never this frantic unless you were involved. Jughead remembered the time Archie saw Chuck Clayton trying to hit on you at a party. He’d never seen the red-head so fiery. “With what, Archie? Is everything okay?” Betty asked, concerned.

“Yeah, yeah,” Archie said, nodding. “I’m just, I think I’m ready. I’m going to tell Y/N how I feel.” He announced, confidently.

They were utterly shocked. Everyone, but you, knew how Archie felt about you, but no one ever expected him to have enough guts to say anything. Nevertheless, they were ecstatic for him. “Really?” Jughead asked, with a rare smile on his face. 

“Yeah,” Archie said, nodding his head. “I need your help because I want this to be perfect. I’ve even got Cheryl and Reggie helping.” He stated. 

“Relax, Archie, we’ll help,” Betty said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Now, what do we need to do?”

Archie nodded, before beginning to walk them through his plan. “Okay, so first…” 

* * *

‘Where the hell is Archie?’ You thought as you sat outside in the lunch area. You were still waiting on him and the others. Veronica and Kevin had said hi before they said they needed to talk to a teacher. ‘Weird’ You thought but you just nodded along. It had been ten minutes since you’d seen them and twenty since you’d seen Archie and you were starting to get worried.

“Y/N!” You heard someone exclaim. You quickly turned, coming face to face with Reggie Mantle. You tried not to be disappointed. 

You smiled up at the raven-haired boy. “Oh, hey, Reg,” You said. “Have you seen Archie? He was supposed to meet me.”

“Yeah, he actually told me to come get you. So, come on.” He said, tapping my arm as he did.

I was confused but I agreed. “Okay,” you said, as you trailed behind him. 

A couple minutes later, you and Reggie were still walking through the school. “Reggie?” You asked. “Where are we going?”

“Just wait, Y/L/N. It’ll be worth it, I promise.” Reggie laughed.

Finally, you and Reggie arrived at the gym. “What are we doing here?” You asked. 

Reggie just laughed as he walked away from the gym. “You’ll see,Y/L/N.” He said, walking down the hall.

You walked into the gym, looking around for your best friend. “Archie?” You called out. “Are you here?”

Before you could call his name again, you saw your red-haired best friend run into the gym. “Y/N, you’re here, good.” He said, breathing heavily.

“Yeah I’m here, want to tell me why?” You asked. 

A nervous smile grew on Archie’s face as he began to speak. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while and it’s taken me a long time to get the courage to do this. So, here goes. I’ve tried to ignore it, to bury it but I can’t. Everything in my life has lead me to you; my choices, my heartbreaks, my regrets. Everything. When we’re together, every mistake I’ve made, it seems worth it. Just being around you, I feel like I’m a better person, you make me better. You’ve been my bestfriend for as long as I can remember, we’ve been through so much together and, somehow, along the way, I fell in love with my best friend and I’m really hoping she loves me back.” He finished, his gaze locking with your and a shy look in his eyes.

Your jaw dropped in shock. “Y-You love me?” You asked, dumbfounded. 

“Yeah.” He said, hands slightly shaking.

“I love you too.” You said, smiling before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his lips down to meet yours. 

You felt Archie smile against your lips. “Thank god.” He said, before kissing you back.

Suddenly, you heard a number of people clapping behind you, you turned to see all your best friends standing there, smiling. 

“Finally!” Veronica exclaimed. “I was starting to think I’d have to intervene.”

Betty intertwined hand with her girlfriend’s. “No one wants that, V, now come on. As cute as this is, we need food.” And with that the group of teenagers happily made their way back to the food court. 


End file.
